five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy's Burgers
Were you looking for The Factory or Rat and Cat Theater that is seen throughout the cutscenes in the game? Candy's Burgers & Fries, or CB&F for short, is a fictional vintage fast food restaurant, opened by CTC Entertainment in Five Nights at Candy's. The restaurant is home to many animatronics, both new and old ones. The animatronics in the restaurant are Candy the Cat and his cohorts, such as his sister counterpart Cindy, Chester, an animatronic chimpanzee guitarist, The Penguin, who is an animatronic waiter, and lastly, Blank, who has a suit specially made for drawing on (a drawing attraction), and was brought from an old location. There are two old decommissioned animatronics, Old Candy, who was put in the Parts & Service, and The Rat. Candy's Burgers & Fries is an obvious parody of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but it is also a parody of real-life restaurants, such as the famous Chuck E. Cheese's, Showbiz Pizza, and the well known, yet forgotten, Rock-afire Explosion. Appearance There's only a rough knowledge of the appearance of the restaurant's exterior, as it is only seen as a simple drawing in-game. The interior has many black and white checkered floors, posters and cardboard cutouts of the animatronics, where customers would put their faces where the characters' faces would be, along with blue, green, orange, and red star decorations that appear at the ceilings of the area, as well as confetti wallpapers strewn around the establishment. History Before Five Nights at Candy's The restaurant seemed to originate from 1964, since in Five Nights at Candy's, in the Night 5 cutscene, it is seen that the newly produced Old Candy and Blank are lying down on a conveyor belt in Rowboatics Corp. Factory. On the Night 6 cutscene, The Rat is also with them, implying that he was somehow involved with the restaurant's history. Later, in Five Nights at Candy's 2, within the minigames, it is confirmed that the restaurant existed prior to 1965. Shadow Candy, an Easter Eggs, seemed to haunt the establishment from the beginning of its history, as seen in the minigames. The restaurant had only two animatronics before 1987, Old Candy and Blank. In 1987, an incident took place, where Old Candy harmed one of the customers (the customer was pushing a child away), lured by Shadow Candy. After the event transpired, Old Candy was replaced with 4 new animatronics: Candy the Cat, Cindy the Cat, Chester the Chimpanzee, and possibly The Penguin (if he was not there beforehand), with Blank, reused. Five Nights at Candy's The week before Mary Schmidt was hired as a security guard, one of the security guards working the night shift went missing, after smashing Blank with a wrench. The guard was possibly killed by one of the animatronics. Mary Schmidt hires herself in the restaurant but quickly learns that the animatronics are somehow able to harm her during her night shift. She finishes her shift on Night 5, receives overtime on Night 6, and gets fired at the end of the Custom Night. After Five Nights at Candy's The minigames reveal that in 1989, the company tried to make new animatronics, known as New Candy and New Cindy. Chester and The Penguin were scrapped and decommissioned for an unknown reason. The restaurant is refreshed, and continues its operations, until 1993, when an unknown assailant, The Rat, killed a security guard. This event resulted in the closing of the establishment, and the beginning of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Trivia *The Night Vision mode on the restaurant's Maintenance Panel actually exists in real life. However, it is only seen in very expensive ones. *An exit can actually be seen in the gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's. It is located in the Entrance Hall. *Even though it's obvious, animatronics can walk around in the game, but not in real life. This is because, in real life, animatronic control and power supplies are rooted into the ground. *According to the first game's tagline, "No company is without a Rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take it's place in the world of entertainment. What could go wrong?" Candy's Burgers and Fries is possibly Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's direct rival. *CTC Entertainment, while not confirmed, may stand for "Candy The Cat Entertainment". It is also an illusion to Fazbear Entertainment from Five Nights at Freddy's. *The phone number in the newspaper, "1-888-CAT-CANDY" is also a parody of number "1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR" from Five Nights at Freddy's. Gallery Newarcadeempty.png 446.png 405.png 377.png 470.png 380.png 493.png Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:Locations